


小鹿 • XIAO LU

by SilentStudies



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Bullying, Drabble, Genocide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentStudies/pseuds/SilentStudies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The deer is lonely, but then he makes some friends. (The warnings on here are insinuated, so it's not that bad.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	小鹿 • XIAO LU

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. I wrote this during summer camp, and it was put in the zine we made together, so if you somehow recognize it, it's from there.

Everyone is scared of the little deer. He doesn't know why, but everyone seems to avoid him out of principle. It makes the little deer sad, because everyone stays away from him like he carries a plague. 

The deer's footsteps sound loud in his ears in the empty hall. Greek columns stretch upwards until they meet a chiseled white ceiling. The hallway the deer is walking through now is like a passage way that runs outside, showing the bright world from the dark hallway. The deer looks longingly at the humans playing outside, laughing as they play games near an old oak tree. They speak a language the deer would never understand, making the deer feel even more alone in the world were he's shunned.

Eventually, the deer finds a friend in someone who's just like him. There are several differences between the two of them, but they share a similar loneliness with the world passing them by. The deer becomes friends with a panda, one who people also fear for an unknown reason. They met by accident when the deer was traveling through a clearing, the panda watching as the deer shakes the leaves free. Although they can't communicate with the same language, they share quiet understanding within a maze of confusion and pain.

The deer makes a second friend, with one who many have harmed before. The unicorn is a kind creature, one with the ability to heal and sense the pain of others. The deer stumbled upon the unicorn as he was crossing the hallway, gazing at the humans outside. The deer ran into the unicorn, who was doing the same thing he was doing. The haunted eyes of both creatures met, and they found an unexpected warmth in them. They became a place of comfort for each other. When the humans purposely set traps of deceit, they give the other courage to walk away once more. The deer introduces the unicorn to the panda, and they became a trio of friends.

The last friend the deer made, seemed very menacing at first. The dragon was used to pain, his distrust of others very strong. The little deer trembled like a fawn in the dragon's overwhelming presence, when they happened to first meet at dusk. The fires red in the sky brought out the dragon's anger towards humans, making the little deer fearful of what the dragon might do. However, the deer soon found out that it was all a facade. The deer watched as the dragon was captured with a net and beaten by humans. When they finally leave, the dragon sways as it stands up, bruises on his scales. The deer ran over to help the dragon, bringing him to the unicorn for help. The dragon was thankful for the help, and warmed up to the deer and unicorn. He later on became friends with the panda as well.

All good things must come to an end, however, because the hunt for deer started. The little deer shuddered as he hid within the brush, humans with weapons searching as he hid. The little deer couldn't meet his friends, being in the open was too risky. Luckily, the deer was small, so he isn't easily found as he hides away. He hears gunshots, his brethren being killed as he selfishly hides away to save his own life. He berates himself for it, and always will each time this horrible time comes around.

The little deer, this hunt, isn't lucky as he first believed. He is pulled up roughly by his antlers, a sharp pain in his neck as it happens. His eyes are screwed shut out of fear, but nothing happens as a few seconds pass. Opening his large, doe-like eyes, he is met with a barrel of a gun. A loud crackle resounds through the area. The little deer is never seen by his friends again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave any comments. Talk to me on my [Tumblr](https://thoughtssilent.tumblr.com). You can [send me a prompt](https://thoughtssilent.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
